


Лучше Лидии Мартин

by Toria_Gria



Series: NECKZ‘n’THROATS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, NECKZ‘n’THROATS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>У Стайлза новый план — теперь по обольщению Дерека Хейла. Однако окружающие решают внести в этот план свои коррективы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше Лидии Мартин

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Twenty One Grams

— Как думаешь, я мог бы понравиться парню?

По ответной тишине Стайлз догадался, что не учел какой-то очень важный фактор. А по прикроватным часам и тому, что показывали они 2.20 ночи, даже понял, какой именно.

Лидия Мартин ожидаемо повесила трубку.

Разговор все же состоялся, но следующим утром. Лидия позвонила сама, когда Стайлз гипнотизировал взглядом открытый холодильник и размышлял, что можно приготовить из одного яйца, куска сыра и джема. Еще было молоко, но Стайлз сильно сомневался, что за две недели его отсутствия оно не превратилось в потенциальную опасность для человеческого организма.

— Стилински на проводе, — бодро отрапортовал он, прижимая телефон плечом к уху и пытаясь отодрать дверцу морозилки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Чертова Нарния не поддавалась.

— Я надеюсь, что у тебя нашлась веская причина будить меня среди ночи и интересоваться, можешь ли ты понравиться парню, — тон Лидии был предельно вежливым и деловым, но нотки "ты ходишь по лезвию, Стилински, не беси меня" присутствовали.

Стайлз сглотнул, но все же взял себя в руки. Ночью он действительно банально не уследил за временем, настолько погрузился в свои мысли. Было стыдно, да. Но в столь щекотливом вопросе он мог доверять только Лидии.

— У меня проблема, и мне нужна твоя помощь, — честно признался Стайлз.

— Ты не будешь проверять на мне свою возможную негетеросексуальность.

— Что? Нет! — опешил Стайлз и со всей силой пнул ногой по морозилке. Из нее тут же полетел во все стороны лед, от которого пришлось уворачиваться, а холодильник в это же время затрясся и затарахтел так, словно собрался лететь в космос. — Не для этого. Мне нужен твой совет, — признался Стайлз, укрываясь за дверью и осторожно заглядывая на кухню. Кажется, этот мамонт, доставшийся ему от троюродной тетки кузины отца, считающий своим долгом производить лед в неограниченных количествах и поставлять его за пределы морозильной камеры, даже начал медленно шагать в сторону окна напротив.

Лидия ничего не ответила, но и звонок не сбросила, что, видимо, означало ее согласие выслушать.

— У тебя есть позапрошлый выпуск "Neckz'n'Troats" под рукой? — поинтересовался Стайлз, мысленно смирившись с тем, что в ближайшие полчаса поесть ему не удастся, и направился к своей спальне.

— Да.

— Открой на 37 странице.

— ...оу, — раздалось в телефоне где-то через минуту.

— Вот именно, — согласно выдохнул Стайлз, устало рухнув на кровать. — Познакомься с моей проблемой.

— Продолжай, — тон Лидии стал чуть более заинтересованным.

— Его зовут Дерек Хейл. Он из семьи владельцев журнала. У него самые охрененные улыбка и пресс на свете. И нет, в своей бисексуальности я уже даже не сомневаюсь. После совместной фотосессии так точно, — обреченно протараторил Стайлз.  
Внутри в момент сладко скрутило, стоило только вспомнить тот день. Как клыки Хейла... Дерека касались его шеи, а руки уверенно прижимали к телу. И если в начале все было на грани приличия, то где-то через час Мэтт разошелся и заставил их снять рубашки. Не то чтобы Стайлз был против. А когда голая грудь Дерека оказалась вплотную к его спине, для Стайлза наступил маленький личный ад. Но положительная сторона у этого все же была — у него случился передоз дерекова пресса, и теперь можно было смотреть на него без угрозы подвисания мозгов и нервной системы.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — удивилась Лидия.

— Мы с Дереком на следующей неделе едем на Комик Кон. Только он и я. Буду его феей-крестной, прикинь. Посвящение в мир задротов. И пока никто из его чокнутой семейки не крутится под ногами, я хочу узнать, есть ли у меня с ним шансы. Хотя Хейлы прикольные. Мы в прошлые выходные ездили в их домик в горах. Познакомился со всей стаей. Реально клевые. Но, блин, я прекрасно осознаю, что мы с Дереком в разных лигах, и он примерно так же далек от меня, как ты в школьные времена, но…

— Стайлз!

— Эмм... да?

— Комик Кон? — переспросила Лидия. — Этот парень не фанат комиксов, но едет туда с тобой?

— Ну... да.

— И познакомил тебя со всей своей семьей?

— С Корой и Питером я еще до него был знаком, но с остальными — да. Хейлов, оказывается, так много! Прикинь! Вот, например, Лора…

— Стайлз! — прикрикнула на него Лидия. — Пожалуйста, не отвлекайся. Когда ты последний раз был в кино?

— А это еще тут причем? — не понял тот.

— Стайлз, если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогла, отвечай.

— Недели две-три назад? Ходил с Дереком на "Мстителей".

— Вдвоем? — Лидия могла быть очень дотошной, если хотела.

— Да. Кора тоже с нами собиралась, но чем-то траванулась, так что мы пошли суровой мужской компанией.

— Оборотень. Отравилась. Конечно. А как часто ты в последнее время ночуешь дома?

Стайлз приподнял голову от кровати и посмотрел в сторону кухни. Холодильник все еще трещал о своей тяжкой доле и скрипел ржавым днищем по паркету. Совсем не вовремя вспомнились остатки лимонного чизкейка, дожидавшиеся его в квартире Хейлов. Он сдуру поспорил с Питером, что сможет за раз умять три целых пирога — в школе-то реально мог. Получилось два с половиной, и то только потому, что Кора и Дерек были рядом. Не хотелось плохо выглядеть в их глазах, но между проигрышем дяде Питеру и перспективой обниматься всю последующую ночь с белым другом Стайлз выбрал менее позорное развитие событий. А ещё он, кажется, забыл у них зарядку от телефона.

— Не то, чтобы очень. У меня сессия была, так что я практически жил у Хейлов. Они мне даже комнату личную выделили, говорю же, семейка что надо. От них до моего универа ближе. Плюс следили, чтобы я не забывал есть, — Стайлз усмехнулся, вспомнив, какой скандал ему закатила Кора. Подумаешь, всего-то сбросил пять-семь кило за неделю. — Скоро выпуск юбилейного номера, а я из-за подготовки к экзаменам совсем отощал. Кора возмущалась, мол, если журнал для оборотней, это не значит, что модели должны напоминать мешок костей, обтянутый кожей. Ну я и прожил у них где-то недели полторы. Или две. Как-то так, в общем.

— Последняя вещь, которую тебе подарили?

— Дерек выиграл для меня плюшевого волка на недавней ярмарке. В китайском квартальчике. А что?..

— Он сам выиграл, или ты попросил?

— Эмм… ну, мы проходили мимо тира, я увидел игрушки и вроде как сказал, что одна из них похожа на бета-форму Дерека.

— Дерек показал тебе свою бета-форму? — в шоке произнесла Лидия.

— Ну да. А что здесь такого? Я попросил, он показал. Мы же друзья.

— Друзья? Вы едва знакомы.

— Завтра будет месяц и девять дней!.. Ок. Мы стремительные друзья. То есть быстрые. То есть быстро подружились. Блин. Ты же меня поняла, да?

Лидия замолчала, но ее взгляд, видимо, был настолько суров, что Стайлз почувствовал его даже через разделяющие их мили.

— Лидс? — осторожно позвал он.

Раздалось какое-то шуршание, тяжелый вздох, и только после этого Лидия наконец-то заговорила.

— Знаешь, Стилински, я поражена. Честно. Никогда бы не подумала, что из вас двоих с Макколом большим ослом окажешься именно ты.

— Эй!..

— Я еще не договорила, — тут же перебила его Лидия. — Хочешь узнать свои шансы? Без проблем. Я подскажу тебе, как узнать со стопроцентной гарантией. Потому что это даже слепому очевидно. Но за это ты добьешься, чтобы Джексон наконец-то появился в твоем долбанном журнале, потому что это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня после ночных звонков и выслушивания твоего бреда влюбленной девицы.

— Это не «мой» долбанный журнал.

— Это ты так думаешь.

— Так как мне узнать? — сдался после продолжительной паузы Стайлз.

— Очень просто, — скучающе произнесла Лидия, и Стайлз словно воочию увидел, как она, откинувшись в кресле, накручивает на палец длинный клубнично-блондинистый локон. — После завершения вашего первого дня на Комик Коне, когда вы вернетесь в номер, ты прижимаешь своего Хейла к стенке. И целуешь. Со всем возможным энтузиазмом.

— А?! — если бы Стайлз не лежал на кровати, то, вероятнее всего, упал бы.

— Сделай, как я тебе сказала, и через несколько минут, а то и раньше, он начнет срывать с тебя одежду. Гарантирую.

Стайлз очень старался думать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном. Например, о Джексоне. Ведь дело там — труба. Дружба с владельцами журнала приносила приятные бонусы, что уж тут таить. Но одно дело развлекаться с ними, а другое — просить нечто настолько серьезное.

Но, как он ни старался, мысли все равно упрямо возвращались к последней фразе Лидии…

Дерек действительно ему нравился. Очень-очень нравился. Настолько, что светлый лик Лидии, да не услышат этого ее нежные ушки, практически полностью выветрился из памяти. Стайлз помнил, что боготворил Лидию, ее красоту и ум, но после появления в его жизни Дерека Хейла все былое поклонение как-то остыло. Лидия стала просто классной девчонкой, в которую он когда-то был влюблен, а Дерек — тем, на кого хотелось походить. С кем хотелось быть. Желательно, круглые сутки напролет и во всех возможных позах.

С каждым днем, проведенным рядом с ним, Стайлз все больше понимал, как сильно увяз в своей новой одержимости. Оставалось только надеяться, что это не было настолько очевидно, как в школьные годы, когда за влюбленность в Лидию Мартин его не стебал только ленивый. Скрываться от возможного позора где-нибудь в Канаде не хотелось.

— Лидия! Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли ему парни! А вдруг он мне за это врежет?! Хотя хрен с ним, пусть бьет. Но если он со мной вообще разговаривать перестанет?!

Стайлз с легкостью мог представить подобное развитие событие, и оно его до чертиков пугало. Лучше иметь в запасе пятнадцатилетний план по завоеванию Дерека и видеть имя того на фейсбуке в друзьях, чем навсегда потерять возможность быть рядом с ним, попытавшись затащить его в "отношения".

— Это слишком рискованный шаг, Лидс.

— Позволь узнать, Стилински, ты помнишь, насколько раздражительным может быть Джексон, когда не получает то, чего хочет?

— К моему великому сожалению, да. И он все еще должен мне новый рюкзак и пару носков. С эмблемой Бэтмена, иначе не считается.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, — тяжело вздохнула Лидия, — что свести тебя с этим горячим оборотнем в моих интересах. Даже если он внезапно оттолкнет тебя, во что я очень слабо верю, изобрази внезапный бро-порыв. Или как вы там еще, парни, оправдываете свою жажду к гомоэкспериментам.

— Эй! — попробовал возмутиться Стайлз, но договорить ему не дали.

— Припираешь к стенке и целуешь, Стилински. Без раздумий. Жду от тебя дату съемки для Джексона. Удачи.

— Лидия! — вскрикнул Стайлз, но звонок уже оборвался.

И как финальная точка в этом паршивом утре, на кухне что-то эффектно громыхнуло, задребезжало, а затем раздался хлопок, и вырубился весь свет в квартире. Стайлз слабо застонал — то, что день будет на редкость паршивым, он понял еще когда покидал гостеприимную квартиру Дерека и Коры. Пока что так и выходило. Стайлз надеялся, что пробки выбило только у него, а не на всей лестничной площадке или, что еще хуже, во всем доме. И что это были пробки, а не что-то похуже. Хотя, пока никто ничего не запалил и не поднял на уши весь дом, можно было собраться в течение пяти минут и экстренно вернуться к Хейлам, вроде как он и ни при чем, его вообще уже две недели как тут не наблюдалось.

Все равно половина его вещей — сменная одежда, зарядка, зубная щетка и бритва, купленные еще полтора месяца назад — уже там.

И с чего вообще Лидия взяла, что у них с Дереком может что-то получится?

***

 

Редакция журнала «Neckz'n'Troats», казалось, работала двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю.

Стайлзу случалось бывать там как ранним утром, так и практически ночью, по совершенно различным причинам. Тайну того, куда пропало любимое кресло Питера из его же кабинета, они с Корой унесут в могилу. К счастью, кодекс «настоящих бро» распространялся и на девчонок.

Перехватив по пути хот-дог и получив сообщение Питера «приезжай, есть кое-что интересное», Стайлз направился прямиком в офис. Дядюшка Хейл писал редко, и это всегда было знамением чего-то офигенного. Не всегда законного и лежащего в рамках общественной морали, но кого и когда это волновало! Приветливо махнув сидевшей на ресепшене и как всегда маниакально орудовавшей пилочкой над своими ногтями Стейси, Стайлз вскочил в закрывающийся лифт. Кроме него там оказалась малознакомая дамочка в деловом костюме, явно не из их журнала. В «Neckz'n'Troats» формального стиля одежды придерживались только охранники на входе.

Стоп.

Черт.

Он только что сказал «их».

Стайлз встряхнулся и влепил себе пощечину. Мысленно, конечно. Еще не хватало, чтобы дамочка подумала, что в их журнале работают одни психи.

Черт!

Снова!

Стайлз тихо простонал и взял себя в руки. То, что он знает поименно всех Хейлов, всех работников журнала и в прошлый раз помогал Коре собирать материал для нескольких статей, и ему это понравилось, еще ничего не значит. Он просто модель с некоторыми бонусами. Вот и все.

Двери лифта как нельзя кстати разошлись, и Стайлз буквально вылетел из него.  
Офис Питера находился на пятнадцатом этаже и занимал чуть ли не одну пятую всего пространства. Из необходимого там были стол, компьютер, диван для гостей, кресло (новое) и телефон. Из ненужного — личная спальная, ванная размером с квартиру Стайлза, гардеробная такой же площади и отдельная комната с зеленым настилом «под траву» для мини-гольфа.

Оборотень, играющий в мини-гольф — Стайлз так долго ржал, узнав об этом в первый раз, что Коре пришлось пару раз его стукнуть, чтобы успокоить.

Странно, но Кали, помощницы Питера, на месте не оказалось.

Честно говоря, Стайлз ее побаивался. Лора как-то доверительно сообщила ему, что Питер тоже, поэтому ее к нему и приставили — чтобы повышала работоспособность дядюшки Хейла. А когда Дерек признался, что Кали как-то надрала ему задницу на их оборотнических тренировках, Стайлз начал стараться не отсвечивать перед ней вовсе и «не мешать этой гадюке работать».

— Питер? — позвал он, открывая плохо поддающуюся дверь и осторожно заглядывая внутрь.

В кабинете было неожиданно пусто и тихо... первые несколько секунд. Потом откуда-то сбоку появилась цепкая ручонка и резким движением втащила вскрикнувшего от неожиданности Стайлза внутрь.

— Стайлз, — слишком ласково, а от того подозрительно произнесла Кали, обняв его за плечи. Тот буквально почувствовал, как ее острые коготки вонзаются в его кожу через несколько слоев одежды.

— А Питер где? — осторожно поинтересовался он, сглатывая от напряжения. Приветливо улыбающаяся Кали сулила неприятности так же, как грустный Скотт — двухчасовую оду о том, как сильно любит Эллисон и почему именно он виноват в их размолвке.

— На совещании.

— А ты… Вы… ты?

— А меня Питер попросил остаться и составить тебе компанию, — мягко пояснила она, решительно подведя Стайлза к креслу и усадив туда.

— Может, я тогда спущусь к Лоре? — попытался было встать Стайлз, но его тут же толкнули обратно.

— Нет, — покачала головой Кали и улыбнулась. Очень широко.

Пиздец близко, не иначе.

— К Коре?

— Нет.

— К Мэтту?

К Мэтту совсем не хотелось — они постоянно ругались по поводу фотографий, — но между ним и Кали, которая, кажется, пересидела на своих овощных салатах, и жажда мяса в ней наконец-то победила женские заморочки, Стайлз все же выбирал того, после кого он останется цел и практически невредим.

— К Эннису? Я абсолютно уверен, что его отделу маркетинга срочно нужен свежий взгляд со стороны.

— Нет.

— Как же я мог забыть! Меня срочно хотела видеть миссис Хейл! — вскрикнул Стайлз и вскочил. Чтобы тут же рухнуть обратно под напором сильных рук — синяки наверняка останутся.

— Все еще нет, Стайлз, — проворковала ему на ухо Кали, разворачивая кресло лицом к экрану компьютера. — Питер не просто так позвал тебя сюда сегодня. Видишь ли, руководство решило попробовать в рубрике писем дать ответить звездам журнала…

— Я не звезда журнала.

— …и Питер приготовил для тебя е-мейлы, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Кали. — Прочитай их внимательно. Изучи. И ответь на самые интересные. А когда Питер вернется, мы вместе отредактируем твои ответы.

Наверное, его сердце сейчас напоминало отбойный молоток для чувствительных оборотнических ушей. И тому было сразу несколько причин. Во-первых, Кали вела себя очень странно. Приветливой она пугала сильнее, чем когда прожигала его взглядом цербера с вечным ПМС. Во-вторых, все прекрасные выпуклости Кали, прижимаясь сейчас к его спине, буквально обжигали. Как бы он ни любил Дерека, на женский пол его тело все еще реагировало соответствующе.

Стайлз открыл первое из помеченных писем. Ему хватило меньше половины минуты, чтобы покраснеть и стремительно закрыть окошко.

— А тебе обязательно стоять у меня за спиной, пока я читаю? — сдавленно поинтересовался он после нескольких неудачных попыток провалиться сквозь пол.

Кали фыркнула и, проведя когтями по макушке Стайлза так, что тот поежился, вышла из кабинета.

Ну ладно. Он с этим справится. Наверное.

После где-то двенадцатого письма вопросы стали повторяться. Они разнились по тону и степени похабности, но Стайлз уже мог отнять руку от лица и читать их от начала до конца. Большая часть его... "поклонников" (у Стайлза до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что у него есть поклонники) интересовалось наличием личной жизни у "красной шапочки". В начале Стайлз думал сразу послать вопрошающих куда подальше, но после знакомства с остальными письмами понял, что это еще не худшее из зол. Из адекватных он отметил вопросы про любимые клубы, еду, предпочтения в музыке и фильмах. Какие секс-игрушки и кинки он любит использовать в постели — такое Стайлз удалял сразу. И мысленно выставлял Питеру счет за испоганенные нервы. Пусть потом отдувается.

Стайлз не знал, насколько развернутыми должны быть его ответы, так что отобрал количество "победителей", ориентируясь на обычную колонку вопросов. Остальные письма хотелось сжечь, а прах развеять над Гудзоном. Жаль, что они электронные. Так что, когда за дверью послышались голоса, Стайлз уже полностью закончил перебирать почту и устало, но довольно потягивался, разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Питер! — не дожидаясь, пока откроется дверь, крикнул Стайлз. — Тебе придется сильно заплатить за вмешательство в мою личную и, не побоюсь этого слова, интимную жизнь! Мне тут такое пишут и предла... ой, Дерек, — осекся он. — Привет.

Появившийся в дверях Дерек ничего не ответил. Молча зашел внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь на замок, остановился перед столом и, скрестив руки на груди, хмуро уставился на Стайлза.

Тот невольно поежился — Дерек никогда так на него не смотрел. Словно хотел вырвать ему горло зубами и прикидывал, с какого угла будет удобнее.

— Эмм... Дерек? Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Стайлз, поднимаясь из-за стола. Подойти к Дереку он не решался. Происходило что-то совсем странное.

Дерек мрачно перевел взгляд на компьютер Питера, словно желая железке расплавиться, а потом снова на Стайлза.

— Так это правда? — практически прорычал он.

— Что правда?

— Новая безумная затея Питера.

— А, — сообразил Стайлз и смущенно почесал кончик носа. — Да, правда. Мне только что рассказали.

— И ты считаешь, что это нормально?

Дерек явно был в бешенстве, и Стайлз никак не мог понять, чем именно это вызвано.

— Ну да, а что здесь такого? Я сначала тоже воспринял эту идею в штыки, но дело-то плевое. Ты же сам говорил, что я должен серьезнее относится к своей работе, — либо у Стайлза на почве голода стали появляться глюки, либо глаза Дерека на какое-то мгновение окрасились красным. Он сглотнул и продолжил:

— Тем более, мне нужна будет услуга от Питера. Понимаешь, у меня есть одна знакомая, Лидия. Ну, как знакомая. Я в нее влюбился еще в младших классах. Она реально классная. Красивая, умная, талантливая — да Лидия настоящая богиня, чувак! Ну и, в общем, она меня о кое-чем попросила, и для этого мне понадобится Питер, и... эм, Дерек?

Стайлз давно уже заметил, что когда начинает волноваться, вообще не следит за тем, что вылетает изо рта. Но в этот раз отказали и прочие чувства. Иначе Стайлз не мог объяснить, как оказался сидящим на краю стола, а Дерек расположился между его разведенных ног и начал нависать. Даже не так. Дерек начал Нависать. С большой буквы "Н". И сверлить своим хмурым альфа-взглядом. Если бы Стайлз в данный момент не мучался одновременно от страха перед странным поведением Дерека и прилива острого возбуждения, даже сосчитал бы, в скольких его эротических фантазиях присутствовала данная поза. Но пока его хватило только на то, чтобы залипнуть на губах Дерека, оказавшихся слишком близко. Еще бы тут не залипнуть. Они двигались, то соблазнительно складываясь в букву "О", то вытягиваясь в тонкую недовольную линию, которую так и хотелось поцеловать — только бы вся хмурость исчезла. А потом поцеловать еще раз. И еще, и еще. В общем, Стайлз так основательно подвис, что не сразу понял, что с ним разговаривают. А когда понял — стало уже поздно. Дерек замолчал и выжидательно посмотрел на него. Словно ждал ответа на свою тираду.

“О мой бог, — панически пронеслось в мыслях. — Он действительно ждет ответа”.

— Ну? Тебе нечего мне сказать, Стайлз?

Я не слышал, что ты говорил мне, Дерек.

Я схожу по тебе с ума, Дерек.

Я хочу осквернить стол Питера вместе с тобой, Дерек.

А потом его новое кресло, спальню, душ и травяной настил для гольфа.

И не потому, что Питер это заслужил — а он заслужил, кстати, — а потому, что я не смогу от тебя оторваться.

— Стайлз? — осторожно позвал Дерек, и в глазах у него промелькнула надежда, как у щенка под окном незнакомого дома. — Так ты согласен со мной?

— Эмм... да? — выдавил из себя Стайлз, хотя и не знал, с чем соглашается. Но когда Дерек так на него смотрел, Стайлз был готов на что угодно. И к чему угодно.

Кроме, наверное, того, что его притянут за ворот футболки и поцелуют. Даже, скорее, засосут. Мысли бросились врассыпную, и Стайлз со всей готовностью ответил на яростный поцелуй, кайфуя от того, как колется щетина, а пальцы Дерека сжимают рубашку, притягивая еще ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ближе. Стайлз с готовностью обхватил талию Дерека ногами, а руками — его плечи, оплетая того, словно осьминог. Ощущал он себя, по крайней мере, действительно беспозвоночным существом, растекшимся по твердой поверхности. Его еще никогда не целовали так — зло, отчаянно и в то же время совершенно собственнически, словно он принадлежал Дереку с потрохами.

Стайлз не возражал, к слову.

— Я не шутил, — тяжело произнес Дерек, оторвавшись от его шеи на считанные секунды. Глазами он смотрел совершенно шальными, и Стайлз полагал, что у него самого сейчас взгляд не лучше. — Никаких свиданий, ты меня понял?

— Да, конечно, как скажешь, — затараторил Стайлз, тычась губами то в щеку, то в нос, то в уголок губ Дерека, словно слепой. Мучениям последнего месяца наконец-то пришел конец, и Стайлз не собирался тратить время на разговоры. Вот как можно было тупить столько времени. — Свидания? — Его мозг слишком медленно обрабатывал информацию, но все же продолжал функционировать. — Прости, я не понял. А почему мы не можем ходить на свидания? Я слишком шумел на "Мстителях"? Но это же "Мстители", чувак! Без моих комментариев ты и половины не понял бы!

— При чем тут "Мстители"?! Я про твои свидания с другими оборотнями!

Стайлз замер и даже вытащил руки из-под пояса чужих брюк.

— Ты о чем? Какие свидания с другими оборотнями?

— Которые собирается устроить Питер! Ты же сказал, что полностью поддерживаешь его идею.

— Что? — Стайлз в шоке уставился на Дерека и открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает о Питере и всех его идеях, но мозг, без поцелуев заработавший в привычном темпе, наконец-то разогнался и разложил все как есть. — Питер попросил меня ответить на письма поклонников, на этом все. Без дополнений в виде свиданий.

— А мне он сказал, что ты сейчас выбираешь, кто пойдет с тобой на ужин.

В возникшей тишине особенно отчетливо прозвучал звук пришедшей смс.

— Чертов Питер, — рыкнул Дерек и полоснул когтями по столу, оставляя на нём несколько продольных борозд. — Я убью его.

— Давай ты сначала поблагодаришь его, а потом убьешь, — посоветовал, рассмеявшись, Стайлз и притянул Дерека обратно к себе. — Обещаю помочь спрятать тело. Ты знал, что труп можно растворить в кислоте, но нужно правильно подобрать емкость? Обязательно пластмассовую и с нужной маркировкой? Вонять, правда, все равно будет, но это неизбежное зло.

— И почему я на тебя запал? — с обреченностью всей вселенной пробурчал Дерек и положил руку на шею Стайлза сзади, не забыв погладить пальцем нежную кожу. Тот практически проскулил от этого незатейливого жеста — настолько это было шикарно. Если он так реагирует на простейшие прикосновения, что же с ним будет, когда они доберутся до основного блюда?

Дереку, видимо, тоже не терпелось — клетчатая рубашка и кожаная куртка оказались на полу в рекордно короткие сроки. Стайлз бы с радостью обсудил все, что происходит — конкретики все же хотелось, но пока и так сойдет. Главное, что их с Дереком желания совпадали.

И наконец-то можно было позволить себе огладить его рельефный пресс. И даже больше.

— Чувак, не подумай, что я какой-нибудь извращенец, но я хочу попробовать его на вкус.

— Обязательно, но позже, — согласился Дерек, вытряхивая Стайлза из майки и прижимаясь ртом к его шее. — Ты даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило сдерживаться весь этот чертов месяц и не облизать тебя с ног до головы..

— Я думал, что ты, ах... хмурый волк… а не вампир, — пожаловался Стайлз, когда Дерек оставил на его коже уже второй засос.

— Заткнись.

Стайлз попытался рассмеяться, но Дерек накрыл его рот своим, так что смех отозвался вибрацией в горле, а после совсем пропал. В следующую секунду Стайлз сладко простонал, так как Дерек с нажимом провел руками по груди, сначала задев чувствительные соски, а потом двинулся ими вниз и нырнул под пояс джинсов.

— Дерек, только не останавливайся, — выдохнул Стайлз ему куда-то в район шеи и зажмурился, почувствовав уверенную ладонь на своем члене.

— Я попросил тебя заткнуться.

— Даже не надейся, — усмехнулся Стайлз и закусил губу, стоило только Дереку полностью расстегнуть ему ширинку и сделать несколько пробных движений по члену. Получилось не очень — ладонь была слишком сухая, а естественной смазки не хватало. Стайлз быстро поднес ладонь Дерека к своему лицу и пару раз лизнул, балдея от того, каким жадным взглядом тот наблюдал за его действиями. И простонал, стоило Дереку вернуться к прерванному занятию. Майка взмокла, прилипнув к спине, и Стайлз собирался уже полностью ее снять, как Дерек внезапно остановился.

— Что? Блин! Чувак! Какого хрена? — практически проскулил Стайлз и тут же осекся, проследив за напряженным взглядом Дерека.

Взглядом через плечо. На дверь. За которой, похоже, сейчас кто-то был и активно разговаривал. Сам Стайлз ничего не слышал, но уже приноровился просекать такие моменты по реакции оборотней.

— Кто там? — прошептал он. Видимо, недостаточно тихо.

— О, вы закончили! — крикнула из-за двери Кора. Сразу же за этим раздался тихий смех, звук удара и глухого падения чего-то на пол.

Дерек невозмутимо принялся застегивать и поправлять одежду на Стайлзе, который, к слову, еще никогда так сильно не желал провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. Хотелось выглядеть крутым, небрежно выйти из кабинета Питера и взглянуть собравшимся там оборотням прямо в глаза, словно то, что они чуть не трахнулись с Дереком на чужом рабочем столе — полная фигня, не стоящая даже малейшего внимания.

А кстати…

— Какого хрена они там все собрались? — поинтересовался Стайлз, радуясь, что свободная майка скрывает его все еще возбужденный член.

Дерек замялся и стиснул кулаки, словно мечтал кого-то придушить сию же секунду. Кого-то конкретного.

— Они делали на нас ставки, — все же признался он, не отрываясь взглядом от двери, словно надеялся расплавить ее силой своей хмурости. Но Стайлз все же успел увидеть мимолетный проблеск того, что можно было с полным правом назвать страхом. — Кора сейчас пытается задушить Питера, потому что он смухлевал и подстроил то, что я... что мы... — Дерек окончательно замялся и замер.

Стайлз уже хотел шутя толкнуть его и спросить, что же напугало могучего альфу, но то, как Дерек коротко взглянул на него, как сжал поднятую с пола рубашку Стайлза в своих руках, как держался... Внезапно захотелось очень громко рассмеяться. Да Стайлз всю сознательную жизнь жил среди придурков и, судя по последним событиям, сам мало чем от них отличался! Неужели Дерек действительно думает, что Стайлз даст сейчас задний ход только из-за того, что их общие друзья (и по совместительству родственнички Дерека) решили развлечься за их счет?

Да хрена лысого! Теперь Стайлз так просто с него не слезет.

Во всех смыслах.

— Эй, мое хмурое солнце и звезды, — тихо позвал он и, взяв руку Дерека в свою, переплел их пальцы и легонько сжал. — Как насчет переместиться туда, где мы точно будем одни?

Дерек мгновенно расслабился и улыбнулся — и, черт возьми, Стайлз мог кончить только лишь от этой улыбки.

— Твоя квартира? — предложил Дерек.

— Если только тебя устроит то, что там нет еды, света и, вполне возможно, жутко холодно от того, что мой доисторический холодильник решил все же полетать и выбил собой окно.

— Там есть кровать. На которой я тебя согрею, — тихо выдохнул прямо ему на ухо Дерек.

— О. Мой. Бог. Я за! Я абсолютно точно всеми руками и ногами за!

Видимо, ответ Дерека полностью удовлетворил — Стайлз еле уловил, как они вышли из кабинета, из здания и даже из такси, остановившись перед очень знакомым домом без единого признака света в многочисленных окнах, так стремительно и уверенно Дерек вел его за собой. Позже, может быть, Стайлз вспомнит и про ехидных оборотней, которых надо оттаскать за хвост, и про соседей, от которых придется спрятаться. А пока что можно было насладиться тем, как крепко Дерек держит его руку.

И обязательно обновить статус на фейсбуке.


End file.
